Valamaradace
| aliases = Tagarda | nicknames = | home = Everlund and surroundings | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Gold dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Ancient | patron deity = | languages = Common, draconic, elven, supernal | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Deszeldaryndun Silverwing | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = 826 DR | end of reign = | predecessor = Mairogra | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Unaligned | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Valamaradace, the Dragon Queen of Silverymoon, was an ancient gold dragon who inhabited the Floating Mountain, an enormous hollow rock that hovered above the woods east and south of Everlund. Description As a dragon, Valamaradace was longer than most gold dragons of her age, but she had substantially less mass and was more serpentine in build. Her claws were long and narrow, looking almost like humanoid fingers. Valamaradace frequently disguised herself as Tagarda, a small female human with elven looks and some magical skill. She also adopted many other different disguises. Personality Valamaradace was kind and emphatic. She made constant efforts to understand and accommodate the needs of everyone she met and, for that reason, she had a clearer understanding of other races than most dragons. She also loved acting and showed a great sense of humor when in disguise. After the Spellplague of 1385 DR, Valamaradace's personality changed radically, as she became more interested in hunting down evil creatures than to protect her subjects, from whom she grew more detached over the years. Abilities The Dragon Queen had considerable skill in magic. She knew a substantial number of spells. Her skill at divination and scrying was considered legendary, and many believed nobody could catch Valamaradace by surprise. Possessions The ancient dragon possessed a powerful artifact known as the Crown of the Mountain, which provided considerable protection against the elements and gave access to many spells. She knew only how to partially access its powers. It was also said that her spellbooks held every ritual known to mortals. Activities Valamaradace claimed the entire region of the Moonwood as her domain, as well as encompassing Sundabar, Turlang, and the encompassed region north of the Dessarin between the Lost Peaks and Flint Rock. The Dragon Queen treated her domain as a garden. She used her acting skills to help others and to give the impression that many different people other than herself and her consort patrolled her domain for evil creatures and attacked predators. Their lair was an enormous elliptic floating rock known as the Floating Mountain, which Valamaradace and her consort called Softwing. Relationships Valamaradace's consort was the silver dragon wyrm Deszeldaryndun Silverwing. History Valamaradace inherited the title of Dragon Queen and Softwing from the red dragon Mairogra in 826 DR after her death at the hands of adventurers. Mairogra bestowed upon her the title in her last hours of life in gratitude for Valamaradace's compassion in easing the pain from her mortal wounds. During the Rage of Dragons of 1373 DR, Valamaradace and Deszeldaryndun were driven to attack each other due to the ensuing madness. They were stopped from killing each other by Alustriel Silverhand, and pledged to watch over the Silver Marches in gratitude. Alustriel also secretly named Valamaradace as her heir. After the Spellplague, Valamaradace grew apart from Deszeldaryndun, as their interests diverged. They took different ways, although they helped each other on occasion. After Alustriel was declared dead, and considering her descendants not worthy of her help, Valamaradace focused on her new quest to rid the world of evil. Appendix References Category:Gold dragons Category:Ancient dragons Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Everlund Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of unaligned alignment Category:Inhabitants